Were-wolf love
by Crystal Dragon's blood
Summary: A Halloween special for all you ghostly ghouls and goblins! A Draco and Hermione pairing with mentions of others couples. Enjoy! Can be taked as a squeal to Jeepers Creepers and a kiss or not.


It had been a month; one long month since she became Draco's girlfriend. And she was tired of it. _'I'm just going to tell him how I feel.' _Hermione thought, _'I just don't feel anything when I kiss him anymore' _She sighed. When he had finally asked her she couldn't believe it. That first week was so romantic; he had done so many sweet gestures. The rest of October had been a disaster. He rarely talked to her, his texts were short one word answers and his kiss seemed to always be cut short before she could feel anything. She sighed again and continued walking.

It was Halloween night and she was headed to Malfoy Manor for some unknown reason. Draco had told her she was to dress in costume and show up at his house for trick or treating. When she tried to ask why they were going trick or treating instead of a Halloween party he never answered. She sighed yet again and looked down at herself. Hermione was wearing a short-skin-tight red dress with enough cleavage, her nails were charmed into sharp yet still good looking nails, and she wore red boots to match the dress. She had charmed her teeth to create four very sharp ones, charmed her ears into wolf ears that showed through her hair, and to top things off she had used one of the Weasley potions to grow a tail. Everything matched her hair color.

Soon she found herself standing in front of the great big double doors. She knocked on them and waited. A house elf finally opened the doors and said "Mr. Malfoy is waiting for you in the banquet hall." Then the elf was gone. Hermione blinked but headed for the designated rooms. As she approached it she fixed her dress and checked herself out in the hallway mirror. She truly looked like a sexy werewolf. She twitched her ears. She could hear a high pitched thumping sound coming from behind the banquet door. As she approached the doors opened by themselves, and what was behind them caused Hermione's eyes to widen.

Before her was a party in full swing. A Halloween party that she hadn't been aware of. She saw Harry, dressed as Frankenstein's monster, twirling around Ginny, dressed as the bride to the monster. Hermione looked to the left to find a very goofy looking mummy drinking punch with an Egyptian princess. She realized it was Ron and his girlfriend Luna. Hermione smiled to herself and decided to have a look around.

Two identical rats where causing mayhem over by the Zombie DJ. Based on the pranks being pulled the rats had to have been Fred and George. However two female mice strolled over to them and ended their pranks with a little flirting. Hermione tried to laugh as the rodents made their way to the dance floor. Hermione was hypnotized by the music. She began to swish her tail back and forth. She focused her eyes on the crowd of monster but couldn't locate one in particular. Someone cleared their throat behind her causing her to whip around. Her claws up and ready to attack.

The one behind her laughed as she put her hands back down. She smiled apologetically at the handsome werewolf behind her. His white ears stood proudly a top his platinum blonde hair and his claws matched hers. She peeked around him and spotted a long white tail coming out of his black jeans. She looked back at him and realizing the only thing else he was wearing was a necklace with a howling wolf on it. Hermione blushed and looked at the ground. The werewolf lifted her chin so she could see his face a mere inch from hers. His voice caused chills up and down her spine. "Is this any way to greet you boyfriend?" Draco nearly growled it, showing his pointed teeth.

"What is all of this?" She asked

Draco laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "A party for the most beautiful were-witch in the world." He grinned. She laughed. He pulled her in close and kissed her. It was slow and soft at first but quickly escalated into a full passion filled kiss. It earned a few cat calls for the groups around them, but Hermione didn't care. She felt as if fireworks had been set off. She was on cloud nine and was never coming down.

Draco pulled back and looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me about this party?" Hermione asked.

He looked her in the eye and said "I wanted it to be a surprise. I knew Halloween was your favorite holiday and I wanted too do something special. I'm sorry I didn't spend much time with you this month. I truly wanted to but every time I had time something came up that interfered with the party. Are you mad at me?" He put on the most pathetic puppy dog face she had every seen.

"Oh Draco! You truly are the best boyfriend every." Hermione jumped into his arms and kissed him again. He chuckled but held her up. Both their tails were wagging like crazy.

"Wait." Draco mumbled into her lips. She broke the kiss and looked at him confused. "I have one more surprise for you." He grabbed her hand and guided her through the mass of people till the reached a secluded corner. It had a couple unoccupied bean bags and a flat screen. Draco picked up a remote and pressed play.

Jeepers Creepers 2 began to play as Draco fell onto a bean bag and pulled Hermione down on top of him. He kissed her forehead and whispered "Happy Halloween Babe" into her ear.

Hermione smiled and looked at her boyfriend. She couldn't believe what she had been planning on doing tonight. "Happy Halloween" she said. She leaned into him and let another round of fireworks went off. This time accompanied by howling wolves.

* * *

**Hey guys! Happy Halloween! Hope you enjoyed this. It can be taken as a sequel to Jeepers Creepers and a Kiss or not. Enjoy your holiday! ~C**


End file.
